El mito de Hortensia
by CygnusDorado
Summary: ¿Qué implica el amor? ¿Cuánto estamos dispuestos a sacrificar por él? Hermione descubre que su destino está sellado por una profecía. Deberá entregar su magia o perecer. El futuro del mundo mágico está en sus manos y ella está dispuesta a renunciar a su identidad para salvarlo. Lo que no espera es conseguir ayuda de alguien más. [Participa del concurso "Mi pareja especial"].


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y el mundo mágico le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama y la idea de este fic son mías. _

**_Aviso:_** _Este fic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards._

 ** _Las variables:_** _Primavera, Fuego, negro, hortensias y chimenea._

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Hola mundo potterhead! Los extrañe tanto._

 _He estado tan ocupada con el fin de mi carrera, la sociedad y mi mente, que no he tenido un segundo de inspiración para escribir el LongFic de "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy", les tengo que pedir disculpas por eso y mi ausencia en todo sentido de este mundo tan especial._

 _He vuelto con este OS para el concurso de los A.A. y la verdad es que me ha llevado mucho tiempo escribirlo, por lo que espero que les guste y que puedan apreciarlo._

 _Un especial y super enorme agradecimiento a la hermosa de **MrsDarfoy** , quien ha beteado esta historia, y me ha apoyado con la idea. Te adoro linda, hasta siempre.  
Otro para mi prima **AngelinaPriorincantatem,** quien compite conmigo en esta categoría, con otro hermoso Theomione que espero le den una oportunidad. Gracias a ti, por acompañarme en este proceso de colapso mental y compartir tus penas conmigo. _

_DATOS:_

 _\- Es un Theomione, como habrán leído (elegí esta pareja porque siempre escribo Dramione y porque amo a Theo. Dos motivos suficientes para mí)._

 _\- Es largo, tiene ¡6.931 palabras! :O_

\- Si se copan con este capítulo quizás haya una continuación. ;) Por ahora, dejaré el estado en "completo".

\- La portada fue hecha por mí.

Y sin más aquí lo tienen...

* * *

 **EL MITO DE HORTENSIA**

* * *

" _Es toda una experiencia vivir con miedo ¿verdad? Eso es lo que significa ser esclavo. Yo he visto cosas que ustedes no creerían, atacar naves en llamas más allá de Orión (…) todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo, como lágrimas en la lluvia."_ – **cita extraída de Blade Runner, dicha por Roy Batty, un replicante** **.**

* * *

Los tonos azules y grises que cubrían el Londres muggle en invierno le recordaban a las películas norteamericanas repletas de adornos y tradiciones familiares navideñas, las cuales le daban una nostálgica sensación en el estómago. Sentía el pecho cerrado y unas ganas irrefrenables e injustificadas de consumir cualquier cosa y todo el tiempo. Algo que Hermione intentaba evitar, por lo que se encerraba entre libros y papeles para distraerse de aquella vorágine abrumadora que convertía a todos los habitantes en sujetos alienados.

Hermione terminó de ponerse los guantes y bajó del auto. Ya había varios padres, madres y parientes esperando a la salida del colegio. Ella se posicionó en el primer hueco libre que vio y esperó, como el resto, al tumulto de niños que comenzaba a aparecer por las puertas desesperados por la libertad y por reclamar sus vacaciones.

Una cabecita ruluda y tupida se abría paso entre los demás niños, dejando espacio para que entre la multitud de infantes pasara su hermanita de cabellos castaños y sonrisa pícara. Divisaron a Hermione y corrieron felices a su encuentro; ella los esperó con los brazos extendidos, acuclillada. Ambos se acurrucaron contra su pecho y ella depositó su cabeza entre la de ellos. Su dulce e inocente olor invadió sus fosas nasales y quiso pausar ese momento para que se eternizara. Sentir sus cuerpos calentitos y el latido frenético de sus corazones le daban tanta vida que no quería estar en ningún lugar más que acogiéndose entre sus bracitos.

Después de unos segundos en los que solo tenía lugar su acogedor y conmovedor abrazo, se separaron. Hermione los tomó a cada uno de la mano, de modo que avanzaran los tres juntos con ella en el medio presidiendo la marcha.

—¿Qué tal su último día?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y la niña se sonrojó.

—Rave se peleó con un chico —sonrió su hermano orgulloso.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Raven; la niña de apenas cinco años bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz apenada y apenas audible.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó su hermano—. Se lo merecía —decretó.

—A ver… ¿por qué creen que alguien se merece algo así? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese niño?

—Gaspon —dijo ella. Hermione sonrió ante su pequeño error en la mención del nombre.

—Sí, linda, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Gastón?

Llegaron al auto de Hermione y ella abrió la puerta trasera para meterlos dentro. Les abrochó los cinturones y cargó sus mochilas junto a ella en el asiento de acompañante. Luego se subió, abrochó el suyo y arrancó.

Mientras se adentraban en la carretera, los miró por el retrovisor. Estaban muy callados y mirando cada uno por su ventana. Luke volteó a verla y ella le hizo una seña, preguntándose porqué estaban así. Ellos eran de parlotear mucho, eso lo habían sacado de los Granger, además de todos sus rasgos físicos, aunque Raven tenía los ojos verdes. El niño se encogió exageradamente de hombros, Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia adelante. Con Luke tenían ciertos códigos comunes, eran muy unidos. Era superdotado para sus recientes ocho años. Solía leer un libro completo de doscientas páginas mínimo por semana: aprendió a los cinco y no había parado desde ese entonces. Era muy parecida a ella en eso, pero Raven era igual de temperamental.

—Rave, ¿por qué no me cuentas, cariño?

Esta suspiró dramáticamente.

—Yo solo estaba jubando a ser la primpresa Leila y G-a-s-t-ó-n vino y me dijo que no podía ser Leila porque no era una primpresa y él tenía que ser un primprise. No entiendo por qué no pede ser uno, sin primpresa. Pero no, tenía que arruinadlo todo —soltó sin pausas y cruzándose de brazos en el instante en que había vuelto a respirar.

—Entiendo —dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa: era tan adorable. Ella podría corregir a todo el mundo y todo el tiempo, de acuerdo con su complejo obsesivo por perfeccionar todo, pero con la niña era distinto. A ella la dejaba ser—. Tú eras la princesa Leia y él quería ser tu príncipe, pero pensaba que solo podía serlo si tú eras una princesa de verdad, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Umhum —murmuró Raven muy seria; se corrió un cabello que caía por su carita y agregó—: pero yo soy una primpresa. O sea, Leila es una primpresa.

—Eso es muy cierto, ¿y qué le dijiste para que lo entendiera?

—Que los primprices nunca sabían nada de lo que eda ser primpresa, que él no sabía nada. Porque, porque, Leila no es como las demás. Y edo no quiede decir que no sea primpresa.

—Entonces dijo que Leia era fea, no como el resto de las princesas —intervino su hermano. Raven asintió y rodó los ojos.

—Los niños no saden nada —dijo frustrada— eceto Luki —completó sonriéndole a su hermano. Hermione rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien hecho, guerrera, así se habla —le contestó el niño.

Hermione no cabía en sí de gozo. Estaba orgullosa de esos dos, de su relación y de en quiénes se estaban convirtiendo.

—Más allá de que creo que la violencia no es admisible —remarcó ella seriamente—, estoy muy orgullosa de saber que luchas por tus convicciones, preciosa, serías una hermosa Leia.

Raven sonrió emocionada.

—Desde ahora en más soy Leila —contestó levantando el mentón e hinchando el pecho llena de dicha.

Los tres rieron, cómplices. Hermione giró a la derecha y antes de seguir, vislumbró una panadería.

—¿Qué opinan de unos bocadillos para esta noche?

Ambos abrieron mucho los ojos y aceptaron efusivamente. Ella aparcó el auto frente a Charlotte Bakery y los tres se bajaron a comprar duces y pastelitos, muffins de limón y arándanos.

El viaje desde el instituto a la casa de Hermione era muy largo y, generalmente, tenían mucho que contarse y planear para sus noches de pijamada. Estaba en esos momentos en los que era consciente, por un instante en el tiempo, de que era feliz. Habían comenzado a comer dulce y a hablar frenéticamente como siempre lo hacían.

—Tía Hermi, ¿nos cuentas la historia de mitolobia?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención de aquello. Por más de que la niña hubiera pronunciado mal la palabra "mitología", sabía perfectamente a que historia se refería y nunca iba a dejar de asombrarse del don de oportunidad de los niños. La pregunta, por supuesto la había tomado por sorpresa. Tuvo que recordarse que ellos eran solo niños que querían escuchar su historia favorita, la que les contaba desde pequeños. Todavía recordaba el momento en el que había tenido que improvisar para que se durmieran, y esa había sido la primera cosa que se le había ocurrido contarles.

—¿Saben que tengo un corazón para cada uno de ustedes dos? —les preguntó.

—Uno rojo pada mí y uno verde pada Luki —dijo la pequeñita mientras asentía con convicción.

—Así es. Como los de…

—¡Como los de Hotensia y Tion! —la interrumpió Raven. Hermione rio y su hermano le tapó la boca.

—Rave, deja contarlo a ella. —le pidió amablemente su hermano. Raven se sonrojó y asintió.

—Pues sí, como los de Hortensia y Theon. Es muy importante que no se les olvide eso. Porque, a ellos esos colores los identificaban. —Hermione giró a la izquierda y puso un cambio más elevado para pasar a otro auto por la ruta, luego de estabilizarse, continuó—: ¿Les parece que pongamos música para seguir el cuento?

Ambos asintieron y ella puso un disco de los que tenía con mezclas. La música siempre la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila cuando contaba aquello.

Tomó una gran bocanada y empezó.

—Bien —comenzó Hermione— nos remontaremos a muchos años atrás, a un mundo maravilloso, repleto de magia y sorprendentes bestias.

 _Esa tarde el ambiente festivo no podía contrarrestar el hecho de que el mundo se estuviera acabando. Se podía percibir en el aire seco_ _y_ _que helaba los huesos, las noches eran más largas y los días más cortos. El cielo era rojo y el suelo frío. Todos estaban asustados, nerviosos y buscaban apoyo, en sus amigos y seres queridos. Eran niños en un mundo de adultos, que buscaban tomar partido en una batalla que no entendían._

 _Para ese entonces, Hortensia investigaba una cura para su mundo. Aquel al que ella pertenecía, el cual se había ganado conocer por sangre. Porque, por sus venas corría valiente una guerrera, una que no estaban preparados para ver. Una que ignoraban y subestimaban, pero era tan o más capaz que cualquier adulto. Y ella lo sabía, lo sentía hervir bajo su piel. Todo ese poder era real._

 _Llevaba días vagando como una sombra por los pasillos del viejo castillo de piedra. Refugiándose entre las paredes que, abarrotadas de libros, le susurraban. Y esa tarde no era distinto. Mientras todos celebraban en un gran banquete celestial, el triunfo de fin de año, las escalinatas llenas de pompones en el olimpo y el dorado de la gloria revistiendo cada columna, ella corría hacia la biblioteca de Alejandría. Ni siquiera sus amigos, Darren y Rowen la entendían, nadie podía creer lo que a ella la acechaba. Tampoco las ninfas, ni los mortales, porque solo los dioses y diosas son fieles a sus convicciones. Y Hortensia sentía esta presión en su pecho, una suerte de presentimiento, algo que quería acallar, que habían intentado contradecir de sí. Pero, testaruda como digna hija de Atenea, ella no los escuchó._

 _Cegada por su necesidad de conocer, llegó hasta la fuente de conocimiento. Una pieza oval de color negro obsidiana se había alzado frente a ella, imponente, esperando a que preguntara._

 _«Gran fuente del saber» dijo Hortensia reverenciándose frente al objeto con sumo cuidado «he viajado desde el Olimpo hasta aquí, cruzado bosques y escalado montañas, en busca de mi profecía. Ya he cumplido la mayoría de edad y es mi derecho. He venido intrigada y desesperada, sin entender la fuerza que me atrajo. Un presentimiento de nuestro mundo me acongoja». Dicho aquello, Hortensia cortó distancia en tres pasos y se asomó al borde de la misma, esperando a que se abriera a ella._

 _La fuente se abrió dejando ver un agujero negro; el aire se volvió cálido y el perfume a pino invadió el lugar. Del fondo subió una llama de fuego azul. Hortensia se quedó anonadada con su esplendor y rareza. Atraída por su magnetismo, acercó su dedo índice a la punta. Para su sorpresa, no quemaba: era suave y espectral. La llama se subió a su dedo y llegó a la palma de su mano y se ensancho hasta caber entre ellas. Sin explicación alguna, como un instinto, la sopló despacio. Cuando su aliento acarició la llama, se expandió, dejándola ciega. Hortensia, asustada por la oscuridad, gritó y lloró. Pero cuando solo quedaron sus sollozos en la negrura, pudo escuchar el susurro de una voz, que le hablaba._

 _«No llores» le pidió la voz. «Tu ceguera es temporal. Es el privilegio de ser elegida». La voz se acercó un poco más a su oído, tanto que pudo llegar a sentir sus labios rozar su lóbulo. Hortensia se estremeció frente a esa cercanía, pero era fuerte y no iba a dejarse amedrentar, cualquiera fuera esa presencia. «Selecciona tus preguntas con astucia, solo eso marcará tu destino y tres son suficientes, más podrían matarte». Confiando en sus palabras, Hortensia meditó la primera antes de soltarla con postura._

 _«¿Para qué fui elegida?»._

Hermione dejó de relatar la historia para bajar del auto y a los niños con ella. Le entregó a cada uno su mochila y tomó las bolsas con los bocadillos. Luego caminaron hasta la puerta de la pequeña casa entre montañas y entraron.

Un gran gato de color canela y otro negro los recibieron; deslizándose entre sus piernas y ronroneando pidieron caricias.

Los niños dejaron sus cosas en el perchero de la entrada y se fueron a lavar las manos. Hermione organizó todo en la cocina y luego en bandejas llevo la media tarde al living. Para cuando los niños volvieron, ella los esperaba en el sillón.

Luke se sentó en el sillón individual y Raven tomó uno de los almohadones grandes de colores, que tenía su tía, y lo puso sobre la alfombra; allí se sentó y escogió un muffin de arándanos que se llevó con premura a la boca.

—¿Hacemos otra cosa o continúo con la historia? —Ambos niños detuvieron sus mordiscos a sus respectivos bizcochos y la miraron desafiantes, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Historia —dijeron a la vez con la boca llena. Hermione sonrió y sorbió un poco de su té.

—De acuerdo.

 _«Cada guerra elige su final. El mundo mágico, como lo conoces, se está desmoronando, gracias a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y el legado Merliniano de venganza. Eres heredera del legado de las brujas. Hacedora de su poder. Has permanecido en las sombras, oculta de tu grandeza»._

 _Hortensia sintió un dolor en su bajo vientre, como una poderosa contracción. Se llevó una mano a la zona y el calor que desprendía la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Parte de su destino había sido desvelado y no parecía ser nada bueno, aunque a simple vista sonara convincente._

 _Hortensia trató de apañárselas, a pesar de su dolor cada vez más punzante, para pensar en su próxima pregunta._

 _«¿Qué conlleva ese poder que se me ha otorgado?» preguntó con voz temblorosa._

 _«Un gran poder se te ha dado, pero si lo desaprovechas tu mundo desaparecerá. En cambio, si lo usas con inteligencia, tu mundo prevalecerá, más tú no estarás en él. Las fuerzas que te acompañan te darán asilo y ya en mortal te habrás convertido»._

 _Otra punzada la invadió, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Hortensia lloraba y sollozaba; ciega y deleznable, su fuerza interna la despertó, haciéndola más grande y valedera. Sus ganas de vencer la amenaza le permitieron levantarse a duras penas y resistir el último golpe._

 _«¿Podré enamorarme?». Haber preguntado cualquier otra cosa habría sido más inteligente, una explicación de su real destino, aquel que tendría que soportar después como una simple mortal, habiendo presenciado la majestuosidad del Olimpo. Pero con esa última pregunta trazó su destino. Porque, hasta la diosa más poderosa o el mortal más humano merecen amor y saber que tu vida, cualquiera que sea, podrías pasarla en soledad era peor que saber que no contarías más con tus poderes._

 _Sintió la respiración suave de la voz oscura en la penumbra y envidió su estado de plenitud. Ella temblaba y se resarcía, pero aquella voz fue firme y penetrante._

 _«Amar es una concesión. Un lujo que unos pocos se pueden dar, aquellos que se creen merecedores sin aval. Si te consideras una beneficiaria lo reconocerás apenas lo veas, pero eso no te asegurará su amor, solo tu gran perdición. Entregarías tu corazón a los lobos, sin saber que los lobos ya se han hecho de ti un festín»._

 _El último golpe se correspondió con la campanada final. Sucumbió el fuego y volvió su visión a la normalidad._

 _Hortensia yacía en el suelo de piedra hecha un nudo y, aun sabiendo que podía ver, no quería abrir los ojos. Los cerraba fuerte, arrugando sus párpados. Respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras sentía su vientre recordar el ardor, pensaba en cada palabra dicha por aquella extraña voz y el significado de su profecía, la implicación y relevancia de su existencia en el mundo._

Los niños terminaron de cenar y se fueron a lavar los dientes. Hermione terminó de acomodar las sábanas y colchas en las camas de sus sobrinos y los esperó pacientemente. Ambos llegaron y ella se encargó de acurrucarlos. Se sentó en una mecedora en medio de los dos y los miró para que aprobaran la continuación del relato.

 _Hortensia despertó al alba en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición, sin saber en qué momento se había quedado dormida, acunada por sus demonios._

 _Se levantó lentamente, tratando de incorporar el movimiento a cada músculo de su cuerpo, después de haber permanecido inmóviles toda la noche sobre el frío piso y contracturados por la tensión._

 _Una vez que se acostumbraron sus ojos a la luz, caminó lentamente hacia los estantes repletos de magia y libros que llenaban de personalidad el lugar. Disfrutó rozando sus lomos con la yema de los dedos por última vez, despidiéndose de la majestuosidad que habían visto aquellas orbes miel, cegados horas atrás._

 _Para cuando llegaba a la penúltima sección y se adentraba en ella, escuchó un sonido extraño que provenía de la sección contigua. El vértigo en su estómago y la sensación de asfixiarse, su pecho cerrado y el latido intermitente de su corazón la habían paralizado. Porque, sabía que había alguien del otro lado. Sabía quién era, aunque poco se habían visto._

 _Ella se acercó un poco más a la estantería. Extendió su brazo para sacar uno de los libros, revelando los ojos de su visitante, verdes como su corazón. Una oleada de su perfume hinchó sus pulmones del más exquisito aroma a pino._

 _«_ _Historias de guerra» dijo él con seguridad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hortensia tragó grueso y cerró los ojos deleitándose con el calor de su aliento. «Buena elección» dijo señalando el libro que ella sostenía aun entre sus manos. Hortensia dirigió sus ojos al objeto y sonrío por la ironía de la casualidad._

 _«¿Has dejado la fiesta?» le dijo ella intentando distraerse._

 _«Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas» suspiró «Quería encontrarte» sonrío pícaramente. Hortensia negó con la cabeza._

 _«No deberías haber venido»._

 _«No digas tonterías, aquí es donde debería haber pasado la noche entera»._

 _Hortensia volvió su vista a la de él y por un segundo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de olvidar su destino y fugarse con su deseo. Sabía que tenía que contárselo, una parte al menos, porque era imposible ocultarle algo al amor de su vida._

 _«Theon, he escuchado mi profecía». Theon abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. Extendió su brazo y atravesó el hueco que había dejado el libro para llegar con su mano a acariciar su mejilla. Una lágrima cayó por la comisura de su ojo y Theon la limpió antes de que desembocara en el libro que seguía en sus manos. Ella depositó un delicado beso en la palma de su mano._

 _«No lo hagas» le pidió, suplicante. Ella bajó su mirada._

 _«Sabes que lo voy a hacer»._

 _«Lo sé» le dijo con aprensión «y eso es lo que más amo de ti»._

 _Ella sollozó en su mano y un par de lágrimas más empaparon su rostro._

 _«¿Me recordarás?» le preguntó con un hilo de voz._

 _«Volveré a ti cada vez que lea un libro, sus hojas se reencarnarán en tus pétalos»._

 _Ella asintió y apartó su mano de su rostro. Se alejó un poco y estiró su brazo. Theon, anticipando el movimiento de la chica, apuntó y disparó magia con su mano antes que ella. Acto seguido cayó desmayada._

 _Hortensia se despertó en un claro, pero en lugar de brazos y piernas tenía raíces y en vez de cuerpo tenía tallo, por cabeza, pétalos azules. Su alma y espíritu crecieron bajo un árbol, dejando un lecho de bellas hortensias._

—Dicen que se mantienen con vida cada primavera gracias a que son regadas por las lágrimas de Theon. Su único amor.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo Theon? ¿Qué pasó con la profecía? —preguntó Luke que era el único de los dos que seguía despierto. Rave se había dormido profundamente en su camita abrazada a su peluche con forma de león. Hermione la cubrió un poco más con el edredón y esta se removió un poco con su caricia. Luego se giró a Luke.

—Bueno. Solo aquellos que vivían en el Olimpo supieron el final de la historia —suspiró y se acercó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama del chico—. Dicen los rumores que, Theon desmayó a Hortensia y le quitó todo su poder, excepto por una pequeña cantidad que guardó en sus ojos. Un rayo rojo del color de su corazón. Eso hizo que la profecía se cumpliera en parte. La magia que dejó en ella le permitió convertirse en hortensias y poder florecer cada primavera. Pero, él tuvo que hacer un sacrificio aparte, porque los dioses no perdonan fácilmente y aquella modificación le costaría caro. Cambió la mortalidad de su amada, que era el peor de los destinos para un dios, por la suya.

—¿Se convirtió en mortal por ella? —dijo sorprendido Luke.

—Bueno, fue más que eso. Él renunció a sus poderes también.

—¡Solo por ella! —exclamó todavía más sorprendido. Hermione rio.

—No solo por ella. Lo hizo por amor, Luke.

—Pero…pero, ¿acaso no hay otra forma de conquistarlas que no sea morir, perder los poderes o ser un mortal?

Hermione le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Sabes que eres muy inteligente para ser tan pequeño y mocoso? —Luke cambió su semblante y enarcó una ceja. Esa mueca le recordó a algún galán de la televisión que seguro imitaba—. Mmm ¿Hércules?

—NO —se carcajeo el mocoso—. Bruno Días.

—Ah… conque «Batman», ¿eh?

—Uhum. Él sí que sabe. —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza divertida.

—Bueno ya es hora de dormir, hombre murciélago —le dijo, y luego se acercó hasta su mejilla y depositó allí un tierno beso—. Buenas noches, Luke.

—Buenas noches, tía preferida. —Hermione sonrió orgullosa y le apretó una mejilla. Este hizo una mueca.

Hermione se levantó y apagó la luz, pero antes de irse escuchó que el niño le susurraba algo:

«Descansa, Hortensia».

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fue capaz cerró la puerta de la habitación. Salió y se tapó la boca con la mano. Luego los ojos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras las imágenes de cada recuerdo la invadían.

 **Hogwarts 1995 – Cuarto año.**

Ese día puede que me haya enamorado de la persona menos indicada. Un mago que podría ser mi enemigo natural y una letal amenaza para desafiar mis dotes. Si hubiera tenido que responder por mis sentimientos, me hubiera parecido imposible ser racional.

Me gustaban sus manos, sobre todo cuando pasaba las páginas de los libros. Me gustaban sus rizos desordenados y su indescifrable estado de ánimo. Hasta la cicatriz que tenía en el borde de su labio superior. Me gusta que fuera de Slytherin, pero que se sintiera como si no perteneciera a ninguna casa en particular. Que discutiera conmigo, porque quisiera, porque le interesaba lo que debatíamos. Me encantaba que siempre encontrara una solución a mi dramatismo y que me escuchara con mucha atención. Me miraba a los ojos, me respondía con convicción y sabía qué decirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

Ese día había descubierto que aquello que veníamos teniendo no era una simple amistad, no era como si estuviera ayudando a Harry a descifrar los acertijos de sus sueños o a Ron con la tarea, éramos un equipo y a la vez competíamos. Lo que hacíamos era jugar.

—¿Crees que necesite más ajenjo? —me susurró. En ese momento me había dado cuenta, de que consultaba conmigo cada cosa que hacía, pero queriendo mi opinión, no mi conocimiento. Porque, me había estimado, había creído en mí. O eso me había gustado pensar.

Estábamos en la clase de pociones de Snape, pero había dejado el curso, y Theo siempre se sentaba en el fondo de la fila, donde casi no llegaba la luz. Por lo que me acerque a él sin que mis amigos se dieran cuenta y observe su caldero.

—No. Creo que está bien —le dije. Pero luego corté un pedacito de ópalo y se lo entregué— quizás esto ayude —Theo recibió la ofrenda, sin mirarla. Pues, su vista se había quedado fija en mí desde el minuto en el que me había acercado. Sus penetrantes ojos me abrumaron y sin querer me sonrojé. Sentía que me miraba con ansiedad y deseo.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada y me mordí el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Cuando me giré para volver a mi pupitre, me tomó del brazo y me giró. Me obligó con una mano en mi mentón a que volviera a verlo. Me sonrió y pasó su pulgar por el borde de mi labio.

—Estas sangrando —me dijo despacio. En ese momento mi ritmo cardiaco y mi presión arterial no me estaban ayudando. Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y solo pude suspirar como respuesta.

Un portazo me hizo volver de manera brusca a la realidad. Snape entraba ondeando su túnica y con paso firme. Con el ceño fruncido fue revisando cada caldero con una mueca de desprecio para cada Gryffindor. Volví a mi pupitre y comencé a revolver la mezcla. Que, a pesar de todo, iba bien.

Neville se tensionó a mi lado cuando el profesor se acercó a revisar el suyo. Como era de esperarse nos restó puntos y mando a todos al demonio. A pesar de saber que muchos lo habíamos logrado.

Cuando íbamos saliendo del curso, antes de que Harry y Ron se unieran a mí, Neville se me acercó.

—¿Sales con Theo? —no pude evitar paralizarme y abrir mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Theo? ¿Theodore Nott? —me hice la desentendida. Pero el Griffindor me miró extrañado— No. Claro que no —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y con eso, creí dejar el tema zanjado.

Me fui rápidamente de allí, sin esperar a mis amigos, con la certeza más grande y el miedo más profundo de saberme, completamente enamorada, del «enemigo».

 **Hogwarts 1996 – Quinto año**

Hacía meses que lo buscaba, hacía un mes que lo había encontrado, hacía semanas que lo leía y hoy descubrí lo que me temía. Mis peores pesadillas fueron confirmadas. Nunca fui de creer mucho en estas cosas, pero esto ya era mucho. Salía en un libro, lo había conseguido de la biblioteca de Hogwarts de la sección prohibida, a la cual nunca podría haber llegado sola. Necesité ayuda, la cual no podía ser concedida por mis amigos, porque no podía involucrarlos. No a Harry, que estaba sumergido en la busca de esa arma que, quien-tu-sabes no tenía la última vez. Ron se la pasaba distraído y engullendo comida. Con Umbridge acechando nuestras espaldas y sin Dumbledore para acudir, mi única salida fue pedirle ayuda a él. Y lo había logrado. Había encontrado aquello y tenía que enseñárselo. Estaba aterrada.

Así que corrí y corrí con el pesado libro bajo mi brazo izquierdo y mi varita aferrada a la mano derecha. Llegué al primer lugar que se me ocurrió podía encontrarlo. Entré y caminé lentamente para no hacer ruido, pero casi trotaba de la ansiedad.

Estaba en el fondo de la biblioteca en la última sección, con una postura rígida y de porte refinado, pero con sus ojos misteriosos y agazapados entre las líneas de los libros que leía desesperadamente. Podía ver de lejos sus pupilas ir de un lado al otro sin parar.

Cuando llegué agitada y dejé el libro sobre la mesa con toda la poca delicadeza que me fue posible, Theodore Nott se dignó a mirarme. No podía culparlo: yo era igual de absurda cuando leía, algo que nos había unido desde el primer momento. Se levantó de la silla con premura y me sujetó delicadamente, pero con convicción, de los hombros. Traté de calmar mi agitación por la corrida y estabilizar los latidos de mi corazón que sentía que iba a escupir en cualquier momento. Theo notó mi agitación y preocupado me arrastró hasta la silla, me obligó a que me sentara, apareció un vaso con agua y se acuclilló. Me lo entregó y dejó sus manos sobre mis rodillas, atento y paciente me escuchó.

Le conté todo lo que había leído y mis sospechas. Esperó a que terminara y me dio su opinión.

—¿Y crees que esta profecía habla de ti? —Yo tomé un poco más de agua y asentí—. No es posible… es decir, estoy seguro que fuiste elegida. No podrías ser tú, sino tuvieras un gran poder.

Entrecerré los ojos y dejé el vaso.

—No entiendo…

—Sí. Estoy convencido de que eres una bruja especial. —No pude evitar sonrojarme—. Confío en ti. Pero me asusta que tomes la profecía. No sé si deberías hacerlo, es peligroso.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices porque estarás ahí? ¿Acaso ya eres uno de _ellos_?

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Eso. Theo, prométeme que no lo harás.

—No puedo prometerte que no estaré allí. —Me dio tanta rabia escucharlo decir eso que quise tirarle el vaso de agua en la cara. Pero él, conociéndome, me frenó. Me tomó de ambas manos y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. No puedo hacerlo, porque si te pasara algo quisiera estar cerca de ti.

—Puedo defenderme sola…—empecé.

—Lo sé. Y estoy seguro de que lo harías mejor que yo, por eso no evitaré que vayas. Eso sería imposible —me dijo y acarició mi mejilla—, pero, si puedo ir, iré. Estaré preparado por cualquier cosa que pueda evitar. Los distraeré, te daré tiempo, déjame ayudarte.

Sus palabras me sobrecogieron y asentí.

 **Departamento de Misterios, Ministerio de Magia 1996 – Quinto año**

Nos habíamos separado. Harry buscaba su profecía y yo, secretamente, la mía. Sabía que los mortífagos llegarían en unos minutos gracias a la información que me había pasado Theo.

Llevaba unos segundos buscando, hasta que encontré los números que había descifrado de runas antiguas en ese libro. Tambaleante y ansiosa la tomé entre mis manos. En el momento que hizo contacto conmigo, se revolvió una nebulosa dentro y una voz oscura susurró la profecía.

La escuché sin poder creerlo, no entendía cómo era posible haber sido elegida, haber trazado un destino y todo aquello en lo que nunca creí ahora cargaba de un vasto sentido.

La bola de vidrio se me resbaló de los dedos cuando una sombra, la estela negra de un mortífago me asustó. Saqué rápidamente mi varita y di pelea, como si fuera la última, como si fuera aquella mi última batalla.

 **Hogwarts 1998 – Fiesta de fin de cursado.**

Mi profecía había cambiado todo pronóstico, y hoy era el día. Esa tarde debía hacerse el ritual. Aquel que liberaría al mundo mágico de sus ataduras y en el cual entregaría mi magia. Indudablemente, mi moralidad y mi ética me habían llevado a creer que debía luchar. Siempre daría batalla por mis ideales y convicciones, aunque de eso dependiera lo más lindo que alguna vez tuve: mi magia. La esencia que me convertía en bruja.

Llegué a mi refugio, la biblioteca. Estaba toda oscura, alumbrada solo por la luz rojiza del atardecer. Mi vestido ondeaba contra el suelo, mis pies descalzos sobre la piedra fría y la opresión en mi pecho que no me dejaba sentir.

Me dediqué a ver ese lugar por última vez, recorrí cada sección y estantería. Dibujé con mis dedos mantras en cada libro que olvidaría luego de mi destierro.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la última parte, escuché un sonido. El de unos pasos, unos que conocía de memoria. Levanté el libro que quise y allí detrás, por el hueco, aparecieron dos ojos verdes pino. Aquellos de los que me había enamorado perdidamente. Los que tendría que olvidar como líneas en aquellos libros.

De una forma poco convencional pero dentro de nuestro refugio nos dijimos adiós. Lo que yo no sabía es que él se estaba despidiendo de lo mismo que yo. Me desmayó con su varita y aparecí en la cama de mi casa.

 **Actualidad, casa de Hermione – 2007**

Hermione se había trasladado al sillón con una taza de té y una frazada. La chimenea crepitaba y ella solo podía observar el fuego y recordar.

El día que despertó desorientada en su casa, con sus padres y sin magia no pudo parar de llorar. No entendía qué había sucedido. Su cuerpo no respondía como quería y su mente recordaba todo. Al principio había padecido de amnesia temporal, pero después de varias sesiones de terapia y rehabilitación mágica, recuperó su memoria. Y sin querer o siendo muy inconsciente con ello, tarde se dio cuenta que haber armado el puzle de su cabeza, había sido lo peor.

Hermione estuvo al borde de la psicosis por un tiempo, le habían quitado una parte de ella que le era habitual, como si hubiera perdido un brazo, una pierna o peor, hubiera quedado ciega. Lo que la salvó fue la relación con su medio hermano. Ella le debía la vida, por eso cuidaba a sus niños como si fueran de ella. Los amaba como a él y eran parte de su felicidad y estabilidad emocional hoy. Aquella historia que había inventado, diciendo que era un mito, era la suya con algunas modificaciones, pero eso que allí se había gestado era su gran cura. Haber podido decir lo que sentía a través del relato, la hizo canalizar el pequeño rayo de magia que dejó Theo en su ser. Desde entonces, se ganaba la vida como escritora, gracias a ese «don». Escribía acerca del mundo mágico, transformándolo en leyendas y mitos. Nunca más vio a sus amigos ni a Theo. No había vuelto a enamorarse. Había intentado tener una relación estable con otros hombres, pero siempre acudía a ella la sensación de vacío, la falta de sus orbes verdes mirándola.

Nunca supo nada más de él. Lo poco que pudo investigar, porque lo hizo, lo intentó, fue que él había entregado su magia para que ella guardara una pequeña parte de la suya. Después de eso habían pasado años, y Hermione cada día lo recordaba menos. Dicen que uno recuerda aquello que nos hace sentir; ella estaba destinada a recordar las sensaciones que aquel visitante de misterioso porte y mirada oscura le habían provocado alguna vez.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó sobresaltada en el sillón y miró su reloj, se había quedado dormida. Revisó que los niños siguieran dormidos y decidió prepararles el desayuno.

Después de una divertida jornada entre risas y guerras de comida, decidieron salir a pasear. Se abrigaron y Hermione condujo hasta la placita más cercana.

Raven y Luke se fueron juntos a recorrer el pequeño bosque que había en la placita, donde había unos monumentales juegos de madera.

Hermione se quedó mirándolos embelesada mientras jugaban, tratando de alejar la sensación amarga de la noche anterior. Disfrutando de que ellos fueran felices.

—Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí —dijo alguien detrás de ella. Hermione sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su pecho y otro más. Varios seguidos. Latidos de su corazón que, tenían memoria de aquella voz. Podría reconocerla incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Ella sabía tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y que se desvaneciera como tantas otras veces en la penumbra de sus sueños. ¿Y si le daba la espalda? ¿Y si ella después de tantos años, no era lo que él esperaba? ¿Y qué pasaría si no quería verlo? ¿Qué pasaría si no volteaba y se perdía la oportunidad de saber si era un sueño o era real?

—Sigues siendo puro razonamiento. Siempre me pregunté cómo sobrevivían tus ideas a tanto cuestionamiento. —Sintió que el hombre se movía. Se acercaba a ella. Hermione sentía que su presión comenzaba a bajarle, de repente se sentía mareada y descompuesta. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, que le dolía y se alejó unos pasos tambaleante.

El muchacho se acercó más y la tomó por los hombros con firmeza para que no callera.

—Hermione ¿estás bien? —habló tan cerca de su oído y se sintió tan dulce su nombre acariciando su lengua, que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo al recordar cómo se sentía aquello—. Estas asustándome.

Hermione, representando su valentía, giró su cuerpo para encarar su pasado. Lo que encontró removió todo en sus tripas. Era él, tal como lo recordaba.

Sus orbes verdes la miraban con cierto brillo. Tenía algunas arrugas nuevas que rodeaban sus ojos, y marcaban su mentón, tenía una postura mucho más varonil y refinada, y llevaba sus rizos cortos, aunque un par de ellos caían por su frente de forma rebelde.

Él quitó sus manos de ella con rapidez, como reconociendo que había cruzado esa línea. Se separó un poco y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello.

—Lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No sabía que tuvieras hijos —volvió a hablar él.

—¿Luke y Raven? —preguntó sin pensar. Era bastante obvio que se refería a aquellos niños que acababan de soltar sus manos para irse corriendo a los juegos. No sabía siquiera cómo había logrado que algo saliera de su garganta—. No. Soy su tía y su niñera algunos fines de semana. Son los hijos de mi medio hermano y su esposa.

Theo asintió. Un silencio incómodo se asentó entre ellos por un minuto o dos en los que se rehuyeron la mirada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella. No era que quisiera charlar mucho, pero algo en su interior le pedía que lo retuviera. Si era su fantasía o su alucinación, ¿por qué no demorarlo?

—Traje a Darko —dijo señalando los juegos. Ella dirigió la mirada hacia allí, y vio la espalda de un niño castaño jugando con un perrito.

—Ah... —dijo ella entendiendo su parentesco.

—A veces hay que sacarlo al aire libre —se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Hermione había olvidado su sonrisa y cuanto solía gustarle. Su estómago se retorció.

Theo la miró extrañado. Debía estar reflejando su descompostura en su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza.

Le iba a decir algo cuando, una mujer se acercó hasta ellos. Más bien a Theo. Él volteó a verla, sonrió y la abrazó.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —le dijo a la preciosa rubia de metro ochenta que lo miraba con cariño. Esta rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé. Siento llegar tarde. —Hermione observaba a la pareja y sentía que el corazón se le encogía aún más con cada muestra de cercanía entre ellos—. Gracias por traerlo a…

—Disculpen, yo... no quiero ser grosera, pero debería irme —la interrumpió Hermione. Si seguía allí le daría un ataque de pánico y estaba sola con sus sobrinos, no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Ambos voltearon a verla. Percibió preocupación en la cara de Theo y una pizca, de algo así como tristeza.

—Oh, disculpa —dijo la chica amablemente, lo que complicaba más aún las cosas, pues ahora sería más difícil odiarla—. Mi primo tiene la costumbre de olvidarse de presentarme. —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Primo?

—Lo sé, pero no puedo culparlo. No cuando él ha sacado voluntariamente a Darko a pasear.

De repente apareció entre las piernas de Hermione, un perrito blanco casi gris de suave pelaje, con la lengua afuera, el cual comenzaba a saltarle, reclamando atención.

—Parece que le gustas —dijo ella riendo—. ¡Abajo, Darko! —El cachorro se bajó con expresión de desilusión en su rostro y se acercó a su dueña. Ella lo alzó y le tendió una mano a Hermione—. Soy Alice Nott, la prima de este hombre inerte aquí al lado. —Ella estrechó la mano con Alice y sonrió.

—Soy Hermione Granger.

—¡Oh, eres tú! —dijo emocionada. Theo le apretó el brazo, cual niño tratando de encubrir un hecho. Pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, y se soltó de su agarre. Caminó hasta una muy desorientada castaña y le dijo en un susurro—: Theo me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Le sonrió con aprehensión y cariño—. Él es difícil de lidiar, pero es un buen chico.

Se giró a ver a su primo y le guiñó un ojo sin disimulo.

—Los dejo —dijo acariciando a Darko en sus brazos y encaminándose hacia el este—. Es un gusto por fin conocerte —agregó casi a dos metros lejos de ellos.

—Creí que…

—¿Pensaste que era mío? —Ella asintió decidiendo omitir el detalle de que pensaba que el niño que había acariciado al perro era su hijo y no el animal.

Theo dio dos pasos hacia ella, lo suficiente como para correrle un mechón y colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Un gesto muy suyo. Ella siguió el movimiento con sus ojos y sostuvo su mano antes de que la retirara por completo. De repente un destello rojo cruzó los ojos del chico y en un segundo corto toda la distancia entre ellos. Hermione lo miraba fijamente, asustada, nerviosa y ansiosa. Estaba paralizada. Theo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y su olor a pino invadió las fosas nasales de Hermione, haciéndola morderse el labio inconscientemente, lo que llevó a que Theo se detuviera en ese detalle. La tomó por la nuca y selló sus labios en un beso. Su primer beso. Al principio el contacto fue áspero y bruto. Algo instintivo y salvaje. Con toda la necesidad y el deseo acumulados en sus cuerpos. Su perdición danzante y la concreción de un hecho futuro, la versión de una nueva vida se profesa entre sus lenguas, y sus manos recorriendo su cintura y las suyas acariciando sus cabellos. La adrenalina de saberse juntos, de reunir magia en un simple y acalorado beso de amor.

Un beso que permanecerá escrito en su memoria en el gran mito que contarían ninfas y mortales rodeando sus cuerpos de hortensias y lágrimas.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Sé que deben tener sus dudas, y esa es la idea._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios o críticas, o amor, o saludos, o lo que quieran *inserte corazón aquí*._

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_  
 _ **Cygnus.**_


End file.
